Roller Skating
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne brings Maureen roller skating. MoJo Fluff. Oneshot.


**Someone gave me this story idea and I can't for the life of me remember who. I'm _SO_ sorry I feel bad. Just know this idea came from another author. **

**I don't own RENT**

**ENJOY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roller Skating

"Joanne why are we here?" Maureen whined, as she followed the lawyer in a building not excited at all about being there.

"Honeybear, you said you wanted to go." Joanne smirked,

"No I don't think I did. I don't even know how to roller skate!" Maureen matter-of-factly stated.

Joanne turned around to face her pouty girlfriend, her arms crossed, a smirk resting on her lips, "Babe, don't play dumb. I asked if you wanted to go, you looked me right in the eyes and said, 'I'm totally in.'"

Maureen shook her head, "That doesn't sound like me."

"Well you agreed, so follow me, we're going skating." Joanne firmly said, grabbing a hold of the diva's hand dragging her over to the counter where they ordered skates.

_Flashback twenty minutes ago: _

_The two were snuggled on the couch watching some boring made for TV movie when suddenly an idea popped in the lawyer's head. She looked down at her love who was nestled against her side and shared her thoughts. _

"_Babe, you want to go roller skating?" _

_Maureen, who was half asleep looked up, "What?" _

"_Roller skating. My dad used to take us when we were kids. Its fun, you go in a building on this rink type thing. You can only go on the rink if you have skates on though, but those are easy to strap on. Then you just glide smoothly on down the rink. We can even hold hands if you'd like, it'll be romantic. Tiring a little, but still fun. We can always wear helmets just incase we tumble on the ground too." She paused, "So you in?" _

_Maureen looked up at Joanne, a grin on her lips, her face beaming, "I'm totally in." _

…

_**Maureen's version of the flashback: **_

_Maureen laid snuggling against Joanne, her eyelids slowly closing as the movie in front of her bored her into a slumber. Her eyes however popped open when she heard Joanne mumble something. She looked up, questioning the lawyer, _

"_What?" _

_Joanne explained herself this time, Maureen hanging on every other word, "Strap on, glide smoothly, hold hands, romantic, tumble to the ground, tiring and fun." _

_Maureen's face lit up, she couldn't believe her ears, the thing Joanne suggested sounded really naughty, and so with out hesitation she agreed, "I'm totally in." _

_End Flashback_

It wasn't long until they were on the rink. Joanne skating ahead of Maureen, while Maureen was much slower, not have much luck at all.

"Whoa…baby, I'm not good at this." Maureen said as she waved her arms around for some sort of balance, "Let's go home and do what was on my mind."

Joanne smiled, skating ahead of Maureen, "And what would that be, honeybear?"

"Oh you know…" Maureen smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. That seductive face however quickly disappeared when some teenage boys zoomed past her, causing her to loose her balance once again, "Hey, watch it!" she yelled holding on to the side of the rink. She flipped them off, but was soon all smiles when she heard cat calls coming from them. "How sweet."

Joanne rolled her eyes skating over to Maureen, "Baby, it's easy, watch me."

Maureen grabbed hold of the board she was leaning on, using it as support, as Joanne showed off in front of her, skating around the rink at a fast speed. On her second time around she skated backwards for most of it, until finally coming to a stop in front of Maureen, but not just any old ordinary stop, the lawyer twirled around with grace, beaming with delight, until finally slowing down, grinning in Maureen's direction.

"Easy right?" Joanne smirked; amused by the look Maureen was giving off, one of wonder.

"Show off." Maureen muttered, "How do you know how to do all that?"

Joanne shrugged, skating close to Maureen, "I used to go when I was younger." She grabbed Maureen's hands and began to skate backwards, pulling the diva with her, "Come on, it'll be fun, you can even hold my hand."

Maureen huffed, "Fine, but Pookie…" The pout made an appearance on her lips, her fingers tightly intertwining with Joanne's, "Don't let me go." She whined.

"I won't, promise." Joanne smiled kissing the top of Maureen's hand, before slowly moving down the rink together.

They skated around the rink a few times, Maureen having lost her balance a couple times, but Joanne was there to catch her, saving Maureen from landing hard on her behind.

"Thanks Pookie," Maureen smiled, as Joanne caught her for the third time.

"No problem." Joanne stood her up straight, making sure she was steady before going to her side, "I can't let anything happen to my favorite feature of yours." She squeezed Maureen's ass, winking in the process, causing Maureen to giggle.

"Okay, let's see if I can do this on my own now." Maureen suggested slowly gliding away from Joanne, "Stand there, I'm going to skate to you."

"Okay," Joanne nodded, waiting in her spot.

With all the determination in the world, Maureen moved her feet slowly from side to side, pushing herself against the smooth rink floor, bringing herself closer and closer to Joanne with great ease, great confidence, and great speed.

Until…

"Pookie!" The positive smile from the diva's face left, leaving one of panic, "How do I stop!?"

Joanne was stunned, all she seen was Maureen coming at her full speed, her mind went blank, and before she could stop her, Maureen crashed into her, tumbling them to the ground with a thud.

"Ow." Maureen whined, holding her head,

Joanne couldn't help but smile, holding her forehead as well, pain seeping in after knocking heads with Maureen on the way to the ground. "Are you alright?"

"No, your big head knocked me out." Maureen said.

"Honeybear, if you were knocked out you wouldn't be talking." Joanne replied,

"Whatever, I don't want to do this anymore." Maureen pouted, hovering over the lawyer, "I'm not good at it."

"You did pretty well for your first time." Joanne assured, as she began to get up, helping Maureen stand with her.

Maureen let a small smile slip on her lips, quickly glancing at Joanne before moving her attention to her skates so she could watch what she was doing, "I was good huh?"

"So good." Joanne stated, kissing Maureen's cheek, "Now how about we go home and do what was on your mind?"

Maureen beamed with excitement; "Race ya!" she exclaimed, detaching from Joanne's hand, and like a pro skated to the exit, not falling once.

Joanne laughed, watching her girlfriend with a shake of her head, "Should have known, sex always motivates the diva."

The End


End file.
